


No More

by Yoimbo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Gen, Kidnapping, OC, Sex in later chapters, Will turn mature later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoimbo/pseuds/Yoimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra is riding out her final year at Beacon, when things began happening. Dust shops being robbed left and right. You'd think a girl like her would be smart enough to keep off the streets. No. She decides to go out for errands at night, getting herself in way over her head</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

The shattered moon hung over the city like a lantern, painting the roads and buildings with a soft, dull light. The night seemed peaceful, a calm quietness resting upon the place and the people inhabiting it. Myra Encantis walked down the street, the street lights making her gold shawl shine. She entered a small dust store with a smile on her face. It looked like the shopkeeper was making a sale.

“Hello!” she greeted cheerfully, just as she would always do.

However, something was different. The people she had thought he was making a sale to, she realized they had weapons, and they were pointing the weapons at the poor shopkeeper.

“Faster!” the taller or the two demanded. The old shopkeeper whimpered as he fumbled with the dust.

The other turned around to see Myra, pointing the weapon at her, “If i were you, dollface, i would walk away and pretend this didnt even happen.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. She was terrified, that was true; however, she couldnt just leave him.

Myra reached for her weapon trying to keep her voice even, “..I dont think so..”

The shorter thug chuckled, “getta load a’ this, this li’l miss’s trying to play hero.” his gun cocks, “I’m serious. I dont wanna shoot ya, kid. So make this easier for the botha us and scat.”

She scowled and ran at the thug, dodging as he shot at her. She hit him about the head, making the shorter of the two dazed as he fell to the floor. The other one turned to her and began shooting, and she dodged a couple times before getting hit by one of the bullets in the shoulder. The girl gasped in pain and silently snarled at him, she then charged at him, hitting him in the back of the head. The taller thug fell to the ground beside his partner, unconscious.

Myra immediately took out her scroll and called the police.

“H-hello??” she called as someone picked up, “there's been a robbery, and ive been shot..!” her voice was shaking, barely keeping her composer . she told her location and implored them to hurry before hanging up.

She turned to the shopkeeper, “are you alright..?” she asked breathily.

He nodded, “yes, they didnt hurt me...a little spooked is all…”

“...do you think you’d be okay if i went outside and waited for the authorities..?”

The old man nodded, “by all means.”

Myra nodded and went outside, looking around as she tried to calm down, “it's alright, you're okay...” she said to herself.

“Oh, I don't think you are, Goldie.” she heard a gun cocking behind her.

The frightened girl raised her arms above her head, slowly turning to see he assailant.

“That’s it. Nice and slow. Don't even think about getting your weapon, sweetheart.” the way he said sweetheart was condescending, almost  sluring.

He was wearing a long, white jacket, making his fiery red hair stand out. He wore Cleopatra-esque eye makeup, which seemed odd to her. These traits, however, did not distract from the fact that he had a cane-gun to her chest.

“I don't want any trouble..” she said, trying to get him to put the cane down.

“Oh, honey, but you signed up for trouble when you attacked my guys.”

“I… I already called the police, they're on their way, you can’t-”

Suddenly, he grabbed her, making his way to the fire escape on the side of the building. Myra struggled with all her might, she opened her mouth to scream before having her mouth covered by his gloved hand.

“You better not scream, honey. Or you’ll _really_ be in trouble.”

The captive girl swallowed thickly, continuing to struggle. The white-clad man climbed up the fire escape while carrying the terrified girl. Soon, they made it to the roof, and he released her as he pointed the cane-gun at her.

“I’m a student at Beacon,” she said, “I-if you kill me, they- they’ll find out, and they’ll hunt you down-”

“Theyre already hunting me down, kid. That means nothing to me” he smirked as he walked towards her.

She backed up before realizing there was no way out. Myra sighed, now was a good a time as any. She closed her eyes as she quickly disappeared.

_I need to get off this building_ , she said to herself. She began walking past the bewildered, cane-wielding man.

Suddenly, her adrenalin running through her faded, and the pain of the bullet wound in her shoulder began to catch up to her. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees, her semblance fading and making her visible again. The man turned and saw her on the floor. He smirked, walking towards her.

“Seems like my guys got to you.” he swung his cane back and forth before taking it in both hands and striking it against her back, making her fall flat against the floor.

She cried out in pain, her back aching.

“Sorry,” he said sarcastically, “couldnt help myself…. Now…” he circled her, twirling his cane, “ to kill you, or not to kill you.”

She grit her teeth and grimaced as she tried to get up.

“Oh, still trying to fight?” he said, slamming the cane down against her back again. She dropped back down.

“Now. As i was saying. You have been making my job harder. But…” he took the cane and made her look up at him, “you might prove useful to my...cause” he said as if he were looking for the correct phrasing,”I might just take you with me.”

He reached, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. She grimmaced.

“N-no please, no-!” her mouth was covered once more.

Her captor took the hand grabbing her arm, taking his scroll, dialing. He only had to let it ring once before the other line picked up.

“Hey, Im ready. Im bringing a… guest.”

He hung up, putting his scroll back in his pocket. Only a few seconds passed before a ship whirred into view, it lowered, and a platform dropped. The redheaded man led her onto the platform and to the ship.

As they got in and they began flying away, a woman’s voice rose up from the dark, “So, Roman, who is this ‘guest' you spoke of?”

The click-clack of heels was heard and the owner of the voice emerged from the shadows. She was small and a bit lanky, she wore a small red dress that left her shoulders exposed.

“I found this little miss disappear attacking my help. Put up a good fight.” Roman said, gesturing with his head to the captive girl.

“And why exactly did you bring her?” The woman asked, a bored expression on her face.

“I thought her abilities would be of use to you-”

“That's not for you to decide.” she sighed, “well, what does she do.”

“She can disappear at will. And she's a student from beacon. She could get you in, she knows how.” Roman explained to the boss.

“Hm. Indeed..” she sauntered over to Myra, her eyes piercing through her, “this will make things easier for us….we’ll have eyes before we even get there, and we’ll have information about the….competition. What do you say?” she asked as Roman’s hand pulled away.

“H-hell no!” she grimaced in pain as he tightened his grip on her.

“Oh my. Seems you're a feisty one. I think we’ll keep you a little longer, then. Maybe a few days captive will get you on our side…”

The woman walked back in the shadows, returning with a rope. Roman took it and began working it around her wrists. As he did so, she covertly tensed her arms, so then when she relaxed her muscles, the ropes would be loose on her.

“Emerald. Check for weapons” another barely-dressed female stepped out of the shadows.

The green-haired underling went to Mrya, patting over her clothes. She quickly found her weapon and threw it to the side.

“You dont have a scroll?” Emerald asked, noticing the absence of one in her pockets.

“N-no. I forgot it in my dorm..” she lied, remembering she kept it in her bra.

“Hmph.” Emerald sighed, standing up, “she's clean, miss.”

“Good. We should be arriving soon.” the boss stated, pacing nonchalantly.

Soon, she felt the ship slow down and lower as they prepared to land. It came to the ground with a mechanical thud, and the cargo door popped open.

“We’ll keep in touch, Roman. Watch her, and keep it up with the dust.” She ordered as he and the captive exited the aircraft.

The cargo door shut and the ship took off just as soon as it had come. She looked around; they were at some sort of an abandoned warehouse. Roman roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, creating a heavy thud. Leather digits wrapped around her neck and squeezed a bit. She couldnt help the heat that rushed between her legs.

“You little liar” he accused with a smirk, his voice hushed, “you said you called the cops. You can't do that without a scroll.”

“I-i used the landline at the shop.” she explained with what little air she had, shaking a bit.

Suddenly, a light shone through her top and a vibrating sound came from the same source.

_Shit_ , she thought, _that's probably my team wondering where I am._

The man became smug,”Gotcha~” he chuckled.

He reached into her shirt, retrieving her scroll from her bra and checking who it was, “ah, its Piper. Should I let you answer?” he condescendingly asked the blushing girl as he let go of her throat.

She coughed a bit, heaving in air, “Please!” she pleaded hoarsely, “let me answer it!”

“Eh, Nah,” He throws the scroll on the floor, shooting it with his cane. She was then yanked from the wall, dragged by him, “Come on, _Goldie_ ”


End file.
